


Surprise Sumbission

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Manhandling, Mutual Non-Con, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roman jumps Virgil surprisingly but only one gets to finish.Warnings: exhibitionism, public (?) sex (hallway),potentially consensual noncon?, manhandling, anal sex, orgasm denial, butt plug





	Surprise Sumbission

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 94 from @sanderssidessmutprompts on tumblr 
> 
> Roman catches Virgil on his way to bed, barely any words are passed as Roman shoves his trousers down and fucks him against the wall, Virgil’s face pressed to the wall and his hands pinned down so he can’t stop it.

Virgil had just emerged from the stairs up on to the landing when he felt a pair of strong arms push him against the wall, “Ro…?” He asked hesitantly not quite sure who else would pin him to the wall.

Roman nodded and kissed along the back of Virgil’s neck, “no pants.” He snapped his fingers and Virgil was left wearing only his hoodie.

Virgil blushed hard feeling rather exposed, being out in the open. His anxiety about being caught was silenced, at least for now, by the feeling of Roman’s hand pushing his legs apart. He noted that his boyfriend used moving positions as an excuse to dig his nails into the skin.

Roman smirked as he moved Virgil’s legs giving him more access. Once far enough apart he moved one hand to easily grasp both of Virgil’s wrists and pin them to his back and Roman’s chest. While his other hand pushed Virgil’s face into the wall, “you’re mine,” he growled in a low voice. He held Virgil’s head in place so that his cheek was flush against the wall.

Virgil whimpered, nodding his head.

Roman kissed Virgil’s neck gently before conjuring some lube on his fingers and coating his hard cock quickly.

Virgil struggled a little but found there was no use even though Roman was only using one hand to hold two of his own the creative Side was stronger.

Roman bit at Virgil’s neck as he pushed into Virgil’s tight hole and pinning the anxious Side’s body against the wall, “feels good…” he moaned.

Virgil yelped a little but was immediately silenced by Roman’s hand over his mouth. The cold of the wall offered no mercy for his hard cock, the cold feeling uncomfortable bordering on painful and the wall not giving him friction since his hips were immobilized.

Roman smirked at Virgil’s noise but knew he had to keep his boyfriend quiet, so a hand over the other’s mouth was in everyone’s best interest.

Fucking Virgil up against a wall, while he was completely helpless, made Roman’s climax build faster than he’d ever known possible. Although the anticipation of jumping Virgil had done a good job of making him all worked up. The anticipation acting as foreplay mixing with the lovely noises and fighting that his boyfriend was doing only made his arousal climb even higher. Roman knew this wouldn’t last very long, he could feel it begin to swell even more as his legs shook and his hips stuttered. He managed a good attempt at keeping his pace and hitting Virgil’s prostate repeatedly.

Virgil whined, moaned, and whimpered against Roman’s hand, his own climax inching closer and closer. Just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore he felt Roman cum deep inside of him and slowly slide out replacing his cock with a butt plug.

Roman smirked as he slid out of Virgil and slipped in a butt plug. He leaned close to his boyfriend’s ear and whispered, “you can come see me later…maybe I’ll let you cum then.”

Without another word, Roman vanished leaving Virgil still half naked, hard and leaking pre-cum, and sexually frustrated.


End file.
